


Lore of Wicked Deity : Contrasts and Differences

by Venithil



Series: Wicked Deity [2]
Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Explanations, Other, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venithil/pseuds/Venithil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is merely a set of information-chapters defining and describing the basic tenets behind the alternate universe of MGE, "Wicked Deity", that I've created. It should be read as a supplement to better understand what's going on in Wicked Deity, but shouldn't be neccessary.<br/>In my original intent, it's best to read this along, or after, you're done with Arc III of the main Wicked Deity story.<br/>It may be periodically updated or edited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Info Set A : Gods and the primary conflict

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Wicked Deity is a setting based on / virtually alternate universe of the Monster Girl Encyclopedia. Kenkou Cross' is the rightful owner of the setting and its creator. Wicked Deity is a non-profit fanwork, and all credit for the unaltered MGE knowledge goes to Kenkou Cross.

The world the story happens in is essentially nearly the same as Kenkou Cross’ world of Monstergirl Encyclopedia, with a few major and minor differences.

First thing to acknowledge is the relation of power in Wicked Deity, between the major players:

 

**1\. The Demon Lady and other major monsters.**

 

The current Demon Lady is a powerful ex-succubus, usually named simply as the Demon Lady, but also known as Lilith. She’s been ruling the monsterkind for just over 35 years now (there is little information on how long her rule already lasts in the Monstergirl Encyclopedia, save for some suggestions in later books that it’s been a small number of centuries; I decided it to be fairly short but also long enough to produce some more current-generations monstergirls). Under her rule, just about all monsters transformed into “cute” or “sexy” monstergirls who are less intent on waging war with humans or being an anathema to human existence, and more about taking humans as lovers, fathers for their children, close friends/surrogate family members with often sexual relations added, or at the very worst, sex slaves or sex toys.

There’s an extremely limited amount of monsters who resisted the change to an extent where they’re still anti-human; also, in Zipangu, the connection between the Demon Lady and the Monsters is weakened, and there’s been rumors that some monsters retained a lot of their attitude or even their gender there, though since Zipangu is a society where humans and monstergirls learned to live in peace very quickly, and relations between humans and many “monstrous” species were good even before the Demon Lady took over, even there problems are rare.

Make no mistake, almost all (and that means virtually all) monsters are happy with the change (more pessimistic humans and monsters point out that the sex change could’ve come with essentially brainwashing them to see the world as Lilith wants them to see).

 

Dragons are the only monsters outside of Demon Lady’s jurisdiction enough to resist much of the change; indeed, one could find monstergirl dragons, true female dragons and probably even true male dragons had their numbers not been so scarce these days. The number of traditional “western” dragons is rumoured to be between four and fourteen - although this could be partially due to several dragons hiding from humanity, and some monstergirl dragons just enjoying time spent with their mates. One way or another, true dragons are certainly a rare, if not dying, breed.

 

Same can be said of the Zipangu/Eastern Dragons, known as Ryu; these creatures have an extremely long breeding cycle with low fertility, and there’s always been even less of them than the Western Dragons. It’s rumoured that the current Dragon Sentinel of Zipangu is the only Ryu that’s currently out of its egg, and whether she has bred offspring of her own remains a secret. Of course, with monsters, it is likely those rumours are just a tad overexaggerated; some more ancient or simply more hidden Eastern Dragons could simply be hiding from humanity, others could be just busy with their private worshippers or potential husbands. It may just be that other Ryu do not see the need to maintain ‘dynasties’. Because the eastern dragons have a gentle disposition, their allegiance lies more strongly with monsters, particularly Zipangu monsters, and helping humans out compared to the attitude of a “western” dragon.

  


Obviously, being a powerful Succubus, Lilith has a partner; she never believed much in slavery or polygamy and thought of love as an important part of life as well as sex, so she ended up monogamous and a hopeless romantic, and yet managed to find a man who responded to her affection with love of his own. Said man is now known as “Lord Lucion” and is effectively amongst the highest authorities of the monsterkind and the most powerful Incubus (a human changed by relations with a monster; in previous eras, only Succubi possessed such an ability to change humans or other males) in existence.

 

Lucion is originally a grandson of an angel, a servant of the Gods of the world (some of said servants are corrupted into “angel” and “dark angel” monsters), and is rumoured to have some relations to the Faerie further up the family tree as well. While not considered a member of the Pantheon, Lucion is counted amongst the creatures of quasi-divine powers occasionally named together as “demigods” and is amongst the top three of said group.

 

**2\. Wicked Deity Demons vs Gods war and it’s differences compared to MGE**

 

The balance of power is the first change compared to the MGE. In Monster Girl Encyclopedia, the Demon Lady and her husband are pretty much winning despite the humans’ xenophobia, although the stalemate is still present; they have already once managed to defeat the being known as the “chief deity” (who is a young, somewhat naive and relatively newly appointed deity of female gender; hardly a strong authority to being with), many of the other deities are on her side (including entities known as “the fallen god” and “Poseidon”), and her power continues to grow at an alarming rate since she spends days and night having sex with her husband which in turn increases their powers. In addition, “Monstergirls” have been in existence for many years, and are completely uniformly behind (or otherwise supportive of) the Demon Lady. In Wicked Deity, while her support is *almost* endless amongst the monsters, she did produce a few skeptics, unruly elements, and dissatisfied dragons.

 

In MGE, the only thing the Chief Deity can do is create more of special human beings, called “Heroes”, to be send out against the monsters. However, creating them is a double-edged sword in that they are often pretty good husbands for the monsters who seek “superior” mates - the Demon Lady’s husband was originally a Hero himself.

 

In Wicked Deity, these events didn’t happen. The “Chief God’ is a male (or close to it) known as “Godan Hyperion”, is the most powerful member of the pantheon now - though that may change with time, and never lost to either the Demon Lady, her husband or any combination of the two. The situation is more of a stalemate; despite the Chief God’s political and personal power, the Demon Lady has a significant number of allies and dealt many heavy blows to the Church already, although many humans remain xenophobes fearing and fighting the monstergirls, others started to accept them. She’s also able to almost constantly push the borders of Demon Realm further into formerly “human” territory, thanks to being far more adept at negotiations than monsters were in the past - even if ‘negotiation’ is essentially just seduction.

 

The last serious blow dealt against the Chief God was when Lucion went and fought against his own uncle, a legendary hero of the Order and a half-angel by the name of Nemed. The clash was caused by one of Lilith and Lucion’s daughters, Deruella, conquering a former theocracy allied with the Order. .This prompted the Order to move against her, and Nemed lead the charge.

 

Nemed was a legendary, long-lived hero responsible for killing the Demon Lord two generations back (the one before whomever Lilith had to overthrow to gain power). Lucion and Nemed fought to a terrible standstill and beyond, the fight ending with what would have to be described as a draw had Nemed not died afterwards; Lucion, being younger and having a real reason to live (his wife and love Lilith) survived but fell into a coma about two months prior to the start of the story told in “Wicked Deity”. Lilith spends time mostly caring about her husband and her power isn’t increasing as rapidly as before, rather, she risks spending it partially if she acts too much; thus, despite the advantage they have they cannot follow the strike that allowed them to kill Nemed, and the impasse continues.  
  
Also, the Hero “mechanic”, where Heroes were special humans either trained or chosen by the Gods to fight against threats to humanity and were able to battle even stronger monsters, is gone. Hero is merely a title for when one is recognized by the people or the Church/Order as such. There are two “blessings” that can be bestowed by the Chief Deity or it’s angels on a mortal, the states of “Blessed one” and “Sacred Champion”, the first allowing for different smaller advantages depending on one’s particular gifts (a larger mana pool, a monster-weakening aura, consecrated/blessed weapons, or a small physical blessing etc.), the other, a very rare gift, being what a “Hero” of the divine-blessed variety more or less is in MGE. With Nemed dead, the number of Sacred Champions is rumoured pitifully low, but in truth the Church has been recruiting various individuals into the group secretly.

Before his “fall” to the “dark side”, Lucion was a Blessed One.  
Since depending on the particular blessing it can’t be completely taken away, can’t be easily taken away or is completely irremovable short of killing the person that received it (or taking the blessed item/body part away from them), the Blessed One and Sacred Champion gifts aren’t given away freely even in such desperate times as today. The Order and the Church have been developing other ways of empowering Templars, and people who are sure to be against monsters no matter what and have high power are offered these boons at times, but Godan Hyperion is still somewhat confident he and his faith are not losing. To avoid rumours and too dramatic alterations of morale - which would lead to either doubts or overconfidence from the members of his church - the boons are placed on mortals secretly without them being officially acknowledged, however, which hasn’t happened in centuries.

 

Of course, said blessings might be different for other gods; for example, King of Fangs has werebeasts, druids and geodevas as separate entities of differing power and level of favor with him, with werebeasts being akin to anywhere from cannon fodder to trusted military men, druids being technical priests and Geodevas being his “chosen” of sorts.

 

There are sixteen Knight Orders in total, five of which take the role previously (in MGE) occupied by “Heroes”, being called Templars and housing most of the well-trained fighters or Blessed warriors currently alive. The most prominent of those are the Azure Wing Paladins, who function more or less as personal guardians to the royalty and highest nobility of lands where faith in Godan Hyperion is prevalent - as well as the highest hierarchs of the Church. On occasional, they will aid in producing special task forces.

 

The remaining five orders are split into two groups of two - Templar-Protectors and Templar-Inquisitors.

 

There’s not much difference between Silver Gauntlets and Golden Shields of the Templar-Protectors. They have slightly different vows, ideals, and may work in different parts of the main continent and be associated with different nobles; but their roles are very similar.

 

This is different in case of Templar-Inquisitors. The Crimson Cross members are pretty much real “inquisitors” - regrettably with all of the overbearing and extremist attitude the title came to signify in modern languages - who root out demonic corruption wherever they find it, often using extreme means to accomplish it. The Crimson Cross is the youngest of the Templar Orders and had been formed three Demon Lord generations ago to battle the famous Demon Lady of that age, who used many different means of battling and infiltrating humans. It’s been pretty much dormant after her death, and awakened to full priviledges and size recently some time before Lilith’s ascension to the Demon Lord’s throne, to combat Lilith’s attempts to curry favor with humans and monsters. Since Lilith became the Demon Lady, they’ve grown immensely.

 

The White Scythe pretty much exist only to reinforce two ideas the Church supports; that Dark and Unholy magics are only the cause of one’s downfall and that death is final and a fate chosen by the gods for someone. Thus, they’ve long since battled dark mages (particularly necromancers), and the undead. The White Scythes are often extremists or grim fanatics, but nowhere near the level of the Crimson Cross. In fact, some of them have fallen for monsters that surrounded themselves with the Undead using their magics as a method of protection or tests of potential mates. Most generally abhor undead too much to willingly give in to an obviously undead monstergirl, though one can imagine what sometimes happens if they meet a Vampire, Dhampir or a Dullahan.

  


**3\. The Complete Pantheon, and note on Demigods.**

 

There were other changes to the pantheon; Instead of Eros, the Fallen God, Ares, Poseidon etc. originally greek gods remade to be females that mostly supported the Demon Lady’s ideology, a new pantheon along with divine history was crafted. By the time Wicked Deity starts, most of said pantheon is dead, killed by the wars over the passage of time, or quite recently.

 

Suffice to say, the original trio of deities, Godan of Air and the Sky, Cernunnos of the Land and Enki of Sea and Water spawned other deities and quasi-deities. Eventually, this group that carried original divinehood deteriorated into one of which only a few were known.

 

The most recent deities included Godan Hyperion, who took the name after he became the last of the original Trio, Okeanos and Bres, Enki’s grandchildren, the former of whom became Enki’s heir after the original Deity died in circumstances known to few, Queen Titania, the ruler of Faeriekind, and a few Ancient Arch-Nereids rumored to carry the blood of Enki himself, and finally Nemed, named amongst the Gods for his deeds over his lifetime.

Objective and knowledgeable observers demote Nemed from actual godhood and grant the places to other creatures, namely the Demon Lady herself, the terrible otherworldly invader known as the Umbro Star, the current Dragon Sentinel of Zipangu and the mysterious King of Fangs.

 

The group of deities grew even smaller, in fact; Bres’ was lost to history three Demon Lord generations ago, with rumours differing for the reason : Some claim he was captured by the Demon Lord (or Lady, as chronicles say ‘twas a female) of said era, and others name Bres as the one who brought the Umbro Star into our world. Bres’ disappearance meant freedom to the race of Cyclopses who have since allied with the monsters and are currently all, or almost all, monstergirls in service of Lilith.

 

Okeanos was an infinitely crueler lord of the seas when compared to his grandfather and the sea-dwellers were unhappy with his rule. Thus, they offered no resistance when Lilith, Lucion and the current Dragon Sentinel of Zipangu appeared to slay Okeanos; the Dragon Sentinel took his place as the water deity and the monsters gained numerous allies, since rather than just some, now virtually all supernatural dwellers of the sea became Monstergirls allied with or in service to Lilith. Lilith herself and the Dragon Sentinel count each other as comrades and important allies, friends, even. The Dragon Sentinel took over soon after Lilith became the Demon Lady and accepted the monster change even more wholeheartedly than her predecessor.  
  
Titania, the Queen of Fairies, herself is rumored to be the daughter of Cernunnos. Others suggest it cannot be the same person and the queen of Faerie simply takes on the name Titania.

 

Zipangu monsters don’t share as strong as a connection to the Demon Lady as the Western monsters; in fact, their total power output to the monster “deities” in only about one third to half of the Western monsters and spread evenly between Lilith and the Dragon Sentinel - who, according to rumours, doesn’t receive it directly but through a special location - so the “peace” in Zipangu between humans and monstergirls does not give the Demon Lady incredible power it would’ve if said peace was accomplished in the West.

 

Thus, the current actual pantheon, in random order, is formed by :

1) The Chief God, Godan Hyperion

2) The Demon Lady Lilith

3) The Queen of Faerie, Titania

4) The Dragon Sentinel of Zipangu

5) The King of Fangs

6) And finally, the invader Umbro Star.

 

Not only two out of the six are already allied with the Demon Lady (the Dragon Sentinel and, to a lesser extent, Queen Titania), many of the so-called Demigods (the qualification for this group is somewhat vague, as many suggest you have to simply be nearly in the God-class of power while being decidedly of mortal origin and with no “Faith” or “Godhood” related divine element to said power; others simply count amongst the Demigods all creatures capable of using Supreme spells that are not part of the actual Pantheon, regardless of whether they have believers or not) are allied or subservient to the Demon Lady, including the three most powerful, Lucion and Dark Archangel Belial of the “Deity’s Fall” sect, as well as the “original Baphomet”. In Zipangu, the most famous Demigods are the Seven Inugamis, which consist of dog-like creatures of incredible power; in the current era, it stands to reason that most of these Inugamis would end up being powerful monstergirls. The previous generation of Inugamis is believed to have partially survived, but grown vindictive or even insane.

  
Deity’s Fall is another change; there is no Fallen God in the Wicked Deity world, instead you may assume all creatures with connections to it from Monster Girl Encyclopedia belong to said sect. They believe wholeheartedly in Lilith’s ideology but recognize Godan Hyperion as the superior being and hope to make him “fall” onto their lust-crazed level and wallow in their “depravity’ and “corruption” rather than killing him or banishing him like many monsters, hated by humankind due to his worship, hope to accomplish. Belial is a Dark Angel that fell some generations ago, yet only after the ascension of Lilith truly ascended to power and formed the sect.


	2. Info Set B : Monsters, Werebeasts, Humans and Near-Humans

**4\. Werebeasts and the King of Fangs**

  


Werebeasts are another important change; in Wicked Deity, werebeasts are creatures that appeared during the time period around the end of the rule of the demon lord slain by the hero Nemed - so, preceeding the Demon Lord Lilith herself overthrew, and are assumed by many humans (especially those faithful to the church of Godan Hyperion) to be the same as monsters. In fact, they are completely separate species, subservient to the enigmatic King of Fangs. The main werebeast types : Wererats, werewolves, wereboars, werecats and werebats are all created under the following possible circumstances:

\- When a human is infected with a certain magical disease and his own spirit binds itself to said disease, prompting transformation; such humans can usually only change at night or at the very least, in the darkness. The intelligence and power post-transformation differs.

\- When a magical hybrid of human and animal or, more rarely, another werebeast is created, and then manages to develop its intelligence to near-human levels without losing their bond with nature; such creatures generally cling to the darkness and are weakened or partially humanized by light, but otherwise the human-animal hybrid is their natural form

\- Intelligent, ancient animals can sometimes ascend into different forms; some of them ascend to forms that are identical to the Werebeasts. They’re only slightly weaker in sunlight and always retain these hybrid forms.

 

The first type is the most common, while the latter two types are not as common.

 

Druids are the head priests of the King of Fangs, directly blessed with the powers of their deity similarly to how Blessed Ones and Sacred Champions receive a blessing of Godan Hyperion.   
Druids possess an ability to change their form similar to that of werebeasts, but they transform into beings apparently based off mythological hybrids rather than regular animals. A druid’s transformation differs from a werebeast’s transformation, but is actually dependent on the sort of werebeast a druid leads - to an extent. There are four known Druid Forms a druid can change into. Similarly, there are thought to be four Geodevas, but their forms are unknown. When transforming, a Druid apparently sacrifices some or all of its spellcasting ability, as most druids revert to human form if they have a need to cast a spell.

 

Wererabbits and weresheep are a different case. Wererabbits are an attempt by Heaven’s Angels (nominally serving Godan Hyperion) to weaken some beast-type monsters and werebeasts by changing their form to something significantly more harmless; however, they started to form larger unions despite originally being different types, and many of these unions as well as solitary wererabbits actually joined Lilith, becoming true monsters.

 

A weresheep is an attempt by monsters to create an easy way of monsterfying human and quasi-human females.

 

Thus, in short, in Wicked Deity, monstertypes Werebat, Werecat, and Werewolf are all part of a monstrous group of beings known as Werebeasts, lycanthropes (as a simplification) or metazoathropes (the technically correct term that includes those that aren’t werewolves as well) - along with wererats and wereboars. They can be male or female; thus these creatures aren’t monstergirls.

 

Anubises, Sphinxes, and Nekomatas *still are* monstergirls and have absorbed some of the traits related to their (now werebeast) relatives from MGE universe.

 

Wererabbits are a mixed group of monstergirls and creatures very similar to werebeasts; weresheep are all probably monstergirls.

 

Humans are the only creatures capable of changing into every werebeast type, except for elven-human halfbreeds (who share that trait). Dark elves (those that aren’t already monstergirls, of which there are probably about as many as there are alive dragons), elves, and dwarves can only be transformed into a limited number of werebeasts. Half-Elves are treated like humans in case of transformation.

 

It should be noted that while not all Werebeasts revere and serve the King of Fangs (especially since some are practically feral), the vast majority of them do. Also, the King of Fangs is rumored to somehow be able to return monsters that were alive before Lilith’s rule to their original form and gender, though it is unknown how many types of monsters are subject to such a transformation.

 

**5\. Monstergirl - Human bond.**

 

Another change was in how a human woman can be transformed into a monstergirl. Generally, in MGE, this is far a simpler matter than in Wicked Deity; there are extremist monsters in Wicked Deity universe that believe human females are “enemies” and should be dealt with accordingly, believing changing them to monsters is an outcome for which the human women should feel grateful, and alienating or eliminating them is a potential neccessity. Lilith herself is, according to some of her daughters at least, trying to promote the idea that human women can’t hold out in the long term in friendly competition against monstergirls and that when possible they should be changed to monsters or allowed to live as humans and be happy as well, since some human women are naturally precious to human men in ways that don’t include direct sexual attraction.

 

In the original MGE, having (lesbian) sex with many types of monsters or remaining for a prolonged time in a “Demon Realm” will naturally change a woman into a monstergirl. The last rule applies to Wicked Deity, to a lesser extent - a spontaneous transformation into a monster would occur after probably months or years of life on such a terrain, unless we’re talking basically Lilith’s castle. The first rule is a lot more complicated, and a single sex act with a monster is only very, very rarely something able to change women into monstergirls.

 

Succubi and Archimps can still change human women into their type, but the ritual sex causing the transformation has to be done repeatedly; breastfeeding from an Echidna can also change a human into a Lesser Succubus/Imp (depending on age), or more likely a Lamia type monster (but *not* an Echidna).In theory, having sex repeatedly with an Incubus bound with a monster from the Succubi family would also cause a woman to turn in that manner, but Succubi aren’t keen on using their precious husbands like that most of the time. Dark Slimes can propagate from absorbing, and then transforming women; Kitsune type monsters can form Kitsune-Tsuki as noted, Anubis can create Mummies, and some monsters can change human women into Weresheep (usually depending on their magical item supply or own magical talents). A land with at least four fully corrupted Dark Elementals results in much easier human woman-monster convertion, but that is exceedingly rare; possible in cases where, for example, four brothers living as neighbours formed convenants with different elementals, or similar. In such a case, many more types of monsters can be born.

 

The cult of Sabbath can freely create Imps and Witches, but not Baphomets and Arch-Imps.

The cult of Deity’s Fall can create Dark Priestesses and probably some other demonic monsters, but not Dark Angels, from human women. Other types of monsters may also apply here.

 

Powerful necromancy spells used with an addition of demonic energy - so, necromancy spells used by virtually any monster or incubus - raise human women as Skeletons or undead-type monstergirls. The problem for monsters is that they cannot resurrect men in such a manner without the spell failing or changing their gender unless the man is already an Incubus.

 

Elven and dwarven women are monsterfied easily, turning into a variant of a Succubus family monster more often than not, with some additional minor changes. Problem with these two races is that Dwarves seemed too agreeable with the transformation and monsters in general, which combined with the excessively technically-tinkering (occasionally causing accidents) nature of them and their men’s reluctance to step down from physical fights, along with the monsters’ current inability to birth men, has brought the dwarven race very close to technical extinction as far as non-monster members go.

 

Because of the Elven’s somewhat stubborn attitude towards sex, the transformation in their species tends to not be very discriminating; compared to human men changing into Alps, elven men are far more prone to switch genders rather than turn into an Incubus when infested with monster energy, with rumour being that one to three of every ten attempts to make an Elven incubus result in an Elf monstergirl instead. This may be part of the reason why Elven monstergirls are banished from elven lands. Similar tendency was observed in their cousins, the Dark Elves, with whom some of the men in the matriarchal society more readily embraced the change to being women, causing even higher number of genderbends. However, Elves, Dwarves, and Dark Elves, while more difficult and somewhat risky to do so, *are* able to become Incubi similarly to humans. It is possible that their more uneven and unexpected reactions to demonic energy is caused by both monsters and these species being related to one another through Cernunnos having a hand in creating all of these races, including monsters. Humans are thought to be unrelated to Cernunnos, specifically the target of monsters in original divine design, and thus having more predictable reactions to demonic energy of the succubi.

 

The Dragon Sentinel of Zipangu can expend her power to change women of humanoid species and certain sea monster species into Sea Bishops and Nereids (which are monster-copies of the original Nereid species, which were Enki’s daughters). She seems reluctant to do so, because of an unknown factor and the rapid consumption of energy from that ritual.

 

Finally, Lilith and her daughters can transform almost any woman into almost any type of monster; however, it is difficult to change weak women into powerful monsters, and practically impossible to create more Dragons or Ryus through such a way.

 

Thus, the number of methods isn’t all that limited, but *access* to such method from regular Monsters is.

 

Generally, a human woman in a relationship with a human man will be seen as a nuisance that’s easy to dispose of temporarily or permanently by a monster set on that human man; the notable exceptions being Unicorns, who’ll resign from attempting to approach said man further, Doppelgangers, who’ll attempt to imitate a better version of that woman, Bicorns, who’ll attempt to monsterfy that woman and create harems (though, notable, “husband-free” Bicorns are again about as rare as dragons these days). Some individual monsters may attempt to gently nudge the man to choose them rather than do it forcefully, and others may challenge the woman in an attempt to prove their superiority and make them honor-bound to step down.

.

Lilims will act differently depending on temperament (assuming they aren’t married; most of Lilith’s elder daughters already are), either changing the woman into a monster and giving up on the man, forcing a confrontation so the man has to choose (it’s notably an unfair one, especially if said Lilim left the woman still human for it), or simply behave like any other monster.

 

Men in steady relationships with monsters that have any talent at magic whatsoever, and thus radiating more demonic energy, are almost guaranteed to change into either Alps or, far more commonly, Incubi. Some monsters are more adept at doing this than others, including through ways other than sex. Said process will be more clearly explained in another information chapter. A huge problem in human-monster relationships is the lifespan difference, and amongst other things, including heightening a human’s sex drive and physical ability to higher levels, the incubus transformation partially remedies this.

 

In general, monsters can live for a very long time; their natural lifespan ranges from 50 to 400 or 500 years. Vampires, Dragons, and some members of the Succubus and Kitsune families can also further increase their lifespans, assuming they have enough demonic energy intact, and in theory at least constantly having sex with their incubus makes monster and incubus alike be more likely to surpass the theorethical life expectancy they have. Thus, a human’s lifespan, 45-75 years in most cases and rarely up to 80-90 years thanks to increased medicinal and magical knowledge in the Wicked Deity’s world compared to your average “medieval” setting, is very short compared to that. An Incubus gains a “bonus” of roughly a third of the monster’s average lifespan as an extension to his own natural lifespan; thus, a man who’d normally die at the age of 70 and is transformed into an incubus by a monster with an average lifespan of 180 years is likely to live about 130 years in total. The shorter-lived monsters often erase the difference with just this; longer-lived monsters often seek to further increase their mate’s lifespan, which is possible either through extremely dark magic (shunned by the monsters of the current age, unless extremely desperate), or with a more simple method : ingestion or transfusion of Mermaid blood. A single dosage of mermaid blood, depending on the amount, can increase a human’s lifespan by 3 to 18 years, which comes very handy; however, the monster hating humans sometimes conduct mermaid hunts because of this, hoping to achieve immortality. Imbibing mermaid blood, while producing the same result as a transfusion (which, understandably, is very hard to do since the technology isn’t too advanced), also gives a human a temporary immunity to its effects; thus, consuming large amounts of mermaid blood in a short amount of time actually won’t increase a man’s lifespan more than a single dosage would.

 

In the original MGE, incubus and their monster could in theory become almost immortal through constantly supplying each other with spirit and demonic energy. This doesn’t hold true in Wicked Deity, at least not yet. While long-lived and healthy for the vast majority of their lives, monsters and incubi both, with sole exceptions of Undead-types and specific high-ranked monsters mentioned further above, have finite lifespans and eventually move on to the afterlife, of which little is known due to the gods’ hiding the knowledge from humans. With Lilith and the Dragon Sentinel becoming actual deities, and Titania growing more sympathetic to humans and monsters in the new arrangement of power, it’s possible more will be known of the afterlife in the future.

 

**5.5 Zipangu monsters vs humans**

In Zipangu, there’s a far more broad range of human-monster/human-youkai relations than in other lands. In general, monsters and humans are more friendly and cohabit the same lands. However, some more powerful monsters instead seek to be worshipped by humans as deities or lords; also, since Zipangu monsters have a much weaker bond to both the Demon Lady and the Dragon Sentinel than the western monsters, their “brainwashing” is not always successful and their personalities and attitudes towards humanity have the potential to vary more wildly. Thus, Zipangu-born monsters can have far more antagonistic and unfriendly attitudes towards humans than Western monsters, save for monsters that were already adult before the Demon Lady came to power, and monsters with highly valid reasons to desire vengeance against a particular human, could ever “hope” to have; this is of course a rare  extreme for Zipangu monsters/youkai as well, but it is a difference from MGE setting.

In general, cases of a monsters permanently crippling a human to have sex with him and obtaining a human’s spirit energy to an extent leading to his death (a.k.a “death by snu-snu”) would be limited to Zipangu; cases of a monster changing a human into an Incubus and then *breaking relations with him* are also limited to Zipangu. However, on the whole, monsters and humans can be considered friendlier in the japanese-like land than in the Europe-like western lands. Those that are capable of such nasty behavior are often labelled “monstrosities” rather than just “monsters”. Note that many monstrosities also fall in love and seek permanent bonds with humans, but may be more violent with their affections.

 

Zipangu monsters, unlike Western monsters, are less closely bound to the Demon Lady and these peaceful relations provide less direct empowerment to the monster cause (not to mention the monsters from Zipangu are not keen to drop everything and battle human extremist of the West, especially with their own recently spawned trouble with the Umbro Star and Tentacle Horrors). Furthermore, the energy they radiate towards their ‘origin’ of succubi demonic energy is about one third to half of that Western monsters do, and split in half between the Demon Lady and the Dragon Sentinel.

 

Monsters in Zipangu technically should be split between full Youkai (monster-related beings unique to Zipangu with no bloodlines tying them to the West; they are partially but not wholly the same as Western monsters when it comes to being transformed by Succubi energy. All “Monstrosities” qualify as Youkai), Mamono-Youkai (partial Monsters, partial Youkai that are essentially Zipangu versions of monsters found in the West; they supply less spirit energy to the Demon Lady and Dragon Sentinel than their regular Western counterparts, however), and Mamono (monsters that came to Zipangu from the west, or Youkai and Mamono-Youkai that before the Succubi transformation obtained the blood of Western monsters through interbreeding). It is worth noting that while the degree of independence from Demon Lady’s spirit of love and lust towards humans, as well as the amount of spirit energy supplied to the monster cause and Dragon Sentinel varies between those beings, the monsters of Zipangu themselves do not show concern with this technical split past acknowledgement that some of them are definitely identical to Western monsters in most physical manners and some have no direct counterparts.  
This split has little to no actual bearing on the story and isn’t really neccessary to remember except for the unique status of “monstrosities” and Zipangu monsters often being called “youkai” instead, and being acknowledged for lower supply of power to the monster cause and split of their supplied power between the two technical gods of monsterkind.

 

It is possible other regions exist with their own variants of not-quite-monsters, for whom varying degrees of monsterfication applies.

 

Due to their lesser popularity compared to Inaris and the wilder relations between western men and western monstergirls, Youko kitsunes can be found in the West, but Inaris cannot; all Kitsune-Bis and Kitsune-Tsukis in the West are thus of Youko descent. Nekomatas, Crow Tengus, Goubu Danukis and Onis can also extremely rarely be found in the west, for various reasons, but they’re even rarer then than Youkos.

 

The reverse is not true; many of the western types of monsters are also found in Zipangu, or have near-identical creatures live in Zipangu, forming the Mamono and Mamono-Youkai subtypes shortly described above. Unless these monsters are immigrants from the West, though, their bond to the Demon Lady is weakened and they’re also bound to have more personality quirks than the regular Western monsters of the same kind.


	3. Info Set C : Near-Humans/Pseudo-Monsters, Elementals, and Tentacle Horrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains direct quotations of fan translations from the Monster Girl Encyclopedia. I believe most of the quotations were once posted at Monster Girls Unlimited, but the exact sources of specific quotations may vary. I thank everyone who published these and acknowledge their efforts. The lore of Monster Girl Encyclopedia universe is created by Kenkou Cross and the setting is his creation and possession.

**6\. Pseudo-Monster “races”**

Dwarves are monsterfied to a lesser extent than in MGE; a male dwarf isn’t that rare of a sight, but the threat of their extinction before the Demon Lady can fix the fact that monsters are unable to bear males is very, very real and in fact almost assured.. Elves have both monsterfied and unmonsterfied versions, like in MGE. The unmonsterfied version can spawn half-elves with humans, of both genders; the monsterfied ones generally work as monsters rather than elves when it comes to reproduction.Elves are split culturally between Forest, Urban, and Spirit Elves, which in biological terms are practically impossible to distinguish and can be simply thought of as the “main” Elf Race..

 

Forest Elves aren’t as anti-sexual and stubborn as MGE elves, but still have those characteristics and are opposed to living with all but the most nature-revering humans. Forest Elves primarily worship nature without personification, but some turn to nature’s deities such as Titania or the King of Fangs, or various “demigods”.

 

Urban Elves are content to live in pure Elven or Elven-Human cities, but have a superior attitude when dealing with humans. They used to primarily worship Bres, Okeanos, and various demigods as a way to separate themselves from humans and “wilder” races of elves, but with these deities’ passing, many are no longer inclined to find faith, while others are turning towards Godan Hyperion or re-establishing religious unity with their forest brethren.

 

Spirit Elves almost universally worship Titania and live in the Fairy Realms rather than the ‘physical’ world. Their bond with Fairies is the strongest, and they don’t trust humans based more on isolation than natural inclination. They do however consider fairies to be primarily troublesome younger siblings. Through occasional relations with fairies, plant-based and spirit-like monsters, the Spirit Elves are also undergoing monsterization slowly.

 

Dark Elves are a race closely related to elves, and by now consisting almost entirely of monsterified females. For a long time the males were treated badly, and were controlled by the female side of the population; this hasn’t changed under Lilith’s rule, though many males were shifted to females, most without forcing the change. Compared to before, the domination of females over the very few remaining male specimen who still live amongst Dark Elves is a lot more sexual in nature than before, and they’re treated somewhat better as far as their health is concerned. The few remaining Dark Elven males are usually not found with the women, however, leading solitary lives or are renegades working for other powers, and Dark Elf females are quite content with taking human mates instead (in stark contrast to average attitude about mating with a human amongst the main elven race). A Dark Elf Male/Monster pairing is something almost unheard of, as it poses a risk of the male becoming a Dark Elf Monstergirl or more rarely an Alp, but there’s no reason to believe Dark Elves became incapable of turning into Incubi. There’s also a small number of human/dark elven crossbreeds from years before Lilith’s rule and even less from years after it begun, but before Dark Elven women underwent complete monsterization, which was a surprisingly short process.

Because of their matriarchal views and attitude, many Dark Elves are firm believers in Lilith alone, but some do find the idea of “dominating” Godan Hyperion through sexual fun, and join the Deity’s Fall sect.

  
  


Fairies are overall very similar to the ones in  MGE, but Queen Titania is a separate ruler for faeriekind, is an actual deity, and revered by many types of creatures close to nature, including some monsters, as well as elves and even dwarves. The “Titania” monstergirl can end up being reused with similar attributes to the original, possibly being related to the singular Titania entity.

 

Together with the largery unified monsters, those four are the major sentient races in Wicked Deity’s world. Other than them, there are the Werebeasts, Tentacle Horrors, and rumours of an underground quasi-humanoid race. Other inhuman and mythical creatures are generally either monsters or werebeasts whom were over-fictionalized in tales, or certain rare or unique creatures that share no connection whatsoever with the current Demon Lord.

 

**6.5 Elementals**

When one speak of pseudo-monsters, elemental creatures cannot be forgotten. They’re rare and they serve as an important representation of the condition of physical world itself; since overall, there’s only a limited number of elementals - although the specifics of their existence changed quite a bit after Lilith became the Demon Lady - one could say that controlling all elementals is one of the ways to break the tie of the conflict between Chief Deity and his Church, and Lilith, her monsters, and their supporters. So far, the monsters themselves have been far more capable and effective in allying themselves with elementals and converting them to monsters than the Order’s side was during Lilith’s rule.

 

a) Pure Elementals

The original form of an elemental is this - an overall shapeless form or at most, a humanoid but featureless silhouette created from an element the elemental is associated with. They do exist in MGE universe as well, but they’re not well-described. Direct quote from MG encyclopedia, translated :

 

“The pure elementals are not monsters. The ones that are considered monsters are called “demonic elementals,” and they are created when a “pure elemental” transforms after being corrupted by demonic energy. The elementals are the building blocks of mother nature herself. If an elemental exists, it means the land is rich and blessed with that particular element. If there were no water elements, all the water in the world would dry up. If there were no earth elements, no plants would take root, and the world would become a wasteland of death. A sharp line is draw between the elementals which have such power, and the people and monsters who live in the world. Depending on the region, there are even some elemental faiths that worship the elementals as gods. The elementals take on forms such as flickering flames, or a mass of water that looks vaguely human in shape. Their forms are volatile and extremely unstable. Their wit and intellect is comparatively high. They're able to converse with humans, and possess something akin to human emotion. However, since they don't have bodies, they can't touch or interfere with other objects. Also, an individual elemental can manifest its power through nature, spurring the growth of plants by purifying the water and making the earth rich, but they can't use the magic of those elements to attack someone, or use it freely for any other purpose.

 

However, elementals can form covenants with humans and bestow their power upon them, allowing for its use. Humans who have formed a covenant with an elemental are called “covenanters.” Elementals are always beside their covenanters, granting them power.

 

These humans who are known as “elementalists” use elemental magic through the power of the elementals that is extremely powerful compared with ordinary magic, but since the elementals draw upon the power of the elements in any particular land, if the land is weak, or low in elements of the corresponding type (If fire, then snow country or seashore, etc. If wind, then closed dungeons, etc.),

or if corresponding elements of the land are contaminated (If water, then dirty water, if earth, then a desolate wasteland, ect.), then the elementals' power weakens, and the magic they use also weakens, so it also has a facet of instability. Only one who is truly trusted by the elementals can form a covenant with the elementals. It is said that elementalists and elementals bound to one another by strong ties joined forces, averted calamities, and repelled vicious monsters from during the age of the former demon lord on countless occasions. However, the elementals have emotion, and since they're keenly interested in, and yearn for the romance and sexual relations of ordinary living things, and are bound to their covenanters by strong bonds of trust, they feel an emotion towards them that is something like love. Many of them worry that they will never be able to become joined with their covenanters, since they have neither a body nor a gender.”

 

In Wicked Deity, a pure elemental getting created is exceedingly rare; it may be born from a soul of a powerful mage, when an angel descends to out world or when an environment particularly rich in an element soaks up magic uncontaminated by demonic energy. Since elementals can also be destroyed, which is also incredibly rare, their numbers can be thought of as mostly static, which is something Lilith may try to correct with Demonic and Dark Elementals.

 

In addition, generally a human cannot bind many elementals to himself; most elementalists only have one. Two are much rarer; more than two is completely unheard of, since an elementalist finds it almost impossible to bind elementals of opposing elements to himself (fire-water, or wind-earth). Myths speak of two groups that did manage to get this done; the so-called Mystic Emperors, a group of kingdom-establishing wizards consisting of a priest of Godan Hyperion, a mixed-blood grandson of a dragon-sentinel from the land of Zipangu, often called “The First Shugenja”, and a warlock who established the first alliance between humans and monsters, one of the most prominent users of necromancy in history. They bound five, four and three elementals to themselves, respectively.

 

The second group was called the “Elemental Vestals” or “Elemental Amirahs”, is a group just a bit larger than the previous one, consisting entirely of women, who somehow each managed to bind pure elementals of all four elements to themselves; they were significantly rarer in times since the establishment of the current kingdoms, and are unheard of since the Demon Lady three generations before Lilith. Their secret isn’t well-known.

  
  


b) Spirits/demi-elementals

 

Those are monsters strongly tied to nature. Currently, three monsters can be called this : Dryads, who represent plants, forests, and “warm” natural environments, and should be considered a bridge between Spirit-Types and Plant-Types; Yuki-Onnas, who represent cold environments, snow, and ice; and finally Dark Matters, who simply represent demonic energy and Demon Realms. Certain monsters in the “spirit” or “elemental” families that appeared later in MGE’s existence may have varied roles in Wicked Deity that differ from their monster incarnations.

 

Unlike normal Elementals and Monster Elementals, these creatures do not form convenants; those that are monsters simply pair up with humans as any monster would, with occasional .

 

c) Mamono/Demonic Elementals

 

These are the result of a pure elemental being infested with demonic energy, or an environment with a lot of element absorbing demonic magic rather than pure magic.

 

These are the monsters described in Monster Girl Encyclopedia. They form convenants with human men only, and do so through sex. Similarly to pure elementals, in Wicked Deity, it is almost impossible to have two elementals of opposing elements working together; instances of a man being bound to three elementals at once, particularly if two of them are of ‘opposing’ elements, are basically unheard of. Currently, no human has ever had four elementals bound to him through sexual relations at once, in any combination and especially of all four types.

  
  


Curiously, if a monster has an elemental attached to him (either because said monster was previously a human/elven/dwarven elementalist or because they managed a pact with a normal pure elemental, or said monster was bound to an elemental before Lilith took over), the convenant persists and the monster can gain the power of that elemental. Said elemental, however, quickly changes into a Demonic Elemental. The flow of energy between the pair is partially broken and so can the convenant be broken; however, often, through an introduction of a third element this is not the case. A monster elementalist is likely to end up in a threesome convenant between herself, her husband, and the demonic elemental, that also binds itself to the husband.

 

The reverse is possible - a pure elemental attached to a female elementalist that is changed into a Monster Elemental will change her into a member of the Succubus or Spirit families, a monster, and said monster will seek sex with human man. Monster elementalists created this way will seek threesomes with men and their elemental as well.

 

d) Dark Elementals

Those are essential in making the Demon Realm grow to new lands, and as such, are allies of Lilith. A Dark Elemental is born from feedback between a Monster/Demonic Elemental and their human husband.

 

As usual demonic and spirit energy transfer between the two. Corrupting an elementalist with demonic energy and transforming his own spirit energy into Monster Elemental energy quickens the process; since the energy they take from the elementalist next is more corrupted, the change amplifies and the transformation into a Dark Elemental becomes even quicker. An elementalist with an additional monster partner is bound to change his Elemental into Dark Elemental even more quickly.

 

Overall, Dark Elementals are corrupted-looking versions of Monster Elementals. They’re overwhelmed by desire for sex and their power spreads the Demon Realm, enriching the world with demonic energy, corrupting more elementals of their kind, etc. A small group of Dark Elementals also find it easy to transform human women into a multitude of forms, and thus is one of the key ways of transforming human women. They’re far more interested in having sex with their beloved convenanters, though.

 

Dark Elementals that do spread the demon realm, though, help Lilith greatly and she expends her power to reward them with fertility; they become able to, although with a somewhat low rate of reproductive success, give birth to Spirit-type monsters, succubi family monsters, monsters strongly associated with their element, or even Monster Elementals. Understandably, some but not all Dark Elementals are greatly interested in this blessing.

 

Normal Dark and Monster Elementals, as well as Pure Elementals, are completely infertile in Wicked Deity world. In general, birth of Demon (monsterified) Elementals are rare and either come from unique circumstances (some given above) or an incredibly lucky Echidna with a magically potent mate.

  
  


e) Elemental Lords

The name is misleading; Elemental Lords don’t rule over Elementals, but over elements that *aren’t* the Classical Four elements. An elemental is only tied to one element; however, through age or convenants (or both), it can grow in stature, power, and intelligence enough to start learning regular human magic, soon allowing itself access to other elemental powers. They soon subsume those other elemental powers and become Elemental Lords; sometimes, certain more extreme situations result in an Elemental Lord forming from a regular Elemental. Thus, Lords/Ladies of Lightning, Magma, Metals, or Wood are all to be expected to exist, and are in fact former elementals. The strongest of Elemental Lords are often worshipped as demigods.

 

Both Pure and Monster Elementals can become Elemental Lords. However, an Elemental Lord’s convenant is broken, and thus, understandably, there are less Monster Elemental Lords (Ladies, as a matter of fact), save for those that were monsterified after obtaining this status. Those that are should generally be thought of as demi-elementals or Spirits; they’re perfectly capable of continuing a normal human-monster relationship, though.

 

In general, Elemental Lords are unheard of and specifics about them are unknown. However, some of the elemental cults venerate them along with a small group of ‘disciple’ regular elementals.

 

f) Monster Girl Encyclopedia

One can read more about Elementals by reading the translations of more Monster Girl Encyclopedia data on sites such as Monster Girls Unlimited - generally nearly all of that knowledge applies to Wicked Deity.

  
  
  


**7\. Tentacle Horrors and the Umbro Star**

 

Tentacle Horrors : The last very significant change is the introduction of Tentacle Horrors.

Tentacle horrors are monstrosities of unknown, unearthly origin, odd, alien, complex and intense sexuality (which includes humans and monstergirls in its complexity for some reason); after being sufficiently run through and through with tentacle fluids, women often undergo changes to their biology that allow them to serve as better “egg sacks” for the already fertilised tentacle eggs or to even get pregnant with tentacle beasts naturally (though that’d probably still be secondary to egg implanting). However, there appears to be several types of tentacle beasts, and their attitude towards treating and using a human captive, or even taking a captive at all, varies wildly. There’s not enough information known to public yet to really make a full list of each type’s tendencies and properties, nor to explain how many types are there, but the story will eventually have enough tentacle horror encounters to supply these sorts of information.

For some reason, certain tentacle horrors are bisexual, also attacking males, but very few center their efforts on male victims; on the whole, seminal fluid of men is possibly of use to the tentacle horrors, and some of them may also be able to absorb spirit energy in a manner similar to monsters, but compared to females males are second rate; they cannot be transformed to be better at breeding with tentacle beasts and can only carry a single “egg” at a time (the spawning of which often turns them into cripples and occassionally kills them). It’s a matter of personal opinion who has it worse - females targeted by tentacle horrors, or males targeted by them.

  
  
  
  


The unquestionably most powerful tentacle horror and the leader of them is one of the first who descended, a creature called Umbro Star; it’s a monstrosity far more complex than a tentacle monster, inscribed with magical runes and with magical crystals embedded in its body. It’s origins are unknown; however, it’s power matches most of the deities in the Pantheon. It’s only been seen in Zipangu, and has given a lot of trouble to monsters there, being able to withstand the attacks of even the strongest monsters.

 

It is unknown why Umbro Star is so much different from regular Tentacle Horrors, whether it’s the original specimen, or from where did it come from. Theories include it being some sort of calamity purposefully released by the deity whose fate remains unknown - Bres, it being just another tool created in ancient times by the gods and only now released, that it is something from beyond regular space and time, or finally that its ability to infiltrate the physical world came from the state of the pantheon - with two out of three original deities and many minor deities and demigods already dead, it’s possible the world is in a fragile enough state those kinds of horrors are being spawned or let in.

  
  
  
  


7.5) Ropers/Forest of Tentacles: On the whole, ropers as monstergirls are not thought to be in any way related to Tentacle Horrors; however, the legendary Forest of Tentacles and medicines associated from things one can gather from them has become a lot less of a spot for monster couples in the years since the Umbro Star’s descent. This is especially fueled by the rumours that some of the mutations that some women undergo from the Tentacle Horrors are very similar to the roper transformation.

With a lot of regret, some of the higher-ups of the monster world decided to “keep an eye” on ropers transformed into such due to a visit to the forest; ropers created by magic of the Lilim or similar high-end monsters are generally viewed as completely loyal (and so far rightly so).


	4. Info Set D : Magic, Spells, Lands, and Other Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter for the current state of the setting, it roughly explains how the "Main Continent" and power/rules of magic work.

**8\. Magic and Spells**

 

Magic: The magic isn’t thoroughly described in Monster Girl Encyclopedia, and most of it is about weird magic related to physically trapping someone, or charm/mind control magic and lust inducing spells.

 

Certainly charm magic is a popular choice amongst some of the monstergirls, especially in the succubi family of course, but unfortunately Wicked Deity monstergirls have to fight against both human extremists and fanatics, werebeasts and tentacle horrors; thus there are more Battle Mage-style sorceresses amongst them, not to mention human mages, then MGE would suggest. Because the era of traditional monsters isn’t as long gone as in MGE’s case, the traditional battle-mage attitudes remained amongst both humans and monsters.

 

In general, there’s a limited amount of spells types existing in Wicked Deity. Four Elemental Schools (I’m still pondering whether Lightning and Steel will be regarded as a separate elements or elemental fusions), Positive Energy, Negative Energy and more minor types like Venom or similar magics. Elements can be fused, thus producing lines such as “Earth and Fire Spell: Something Earthy and Fiery” etc. Elemental fusions using Positive and Negative energy as amplifiers end up putting them before the element used, f.e. “Negative Earth” and “Positive Wind”; generally, it’s easier to do a Negative Earth+Fire spell than it is to do an Earth+Wind+Venom or whatever the type spell

 

There are five levels of spells in general, more according to their difficulty than actual power (though, understandably, more difficult spells are often more powerful):

\- Faint. Very popular, but still not at the level “almost everyone can use it”. Generally produces small or insignificant effects; faint Earth magic can create (if there’s an earth source, and it requires a bit of additional mana if you’re not using an existing stone) and fire a single stone, Water spells can wet someone etc.

\- Normal. These spells can generally be used for battle but aren’t nothing special.

\- Intense. The usage of such spells is already rare, and the effects vary from impressive to really destructive depending on the spellcaster and elements used.

\- Extreme. When you use Extreme spells, you’re pretty much the master of this type of magic. Extreme spells always produce quite tremendous results, unless you’re trying to achieve something that could be done simpler when in totally unfavorable conditions and using difficult elemental fusions. Even then, an Extreme spell is never something to be scoffed at or underestimate.

\- Supreme spells. Some use the ability to cast Supreme spells when denoting someone as a God or Demigod; the number of creatures using Supreme Spells is very limited and they don’t do it lightly. It’s pretty likely that no supreme spell will ever be seen in the actual story.

 

The general formula of the spell is :

(“Level”) (“Elements used”) Spell: (“Spell name”) (+Variants)

 

For example :

\- Normal Earth Spell : Stone Roots               (Already Used)

\- Intense Earth and Water Spell : Mud Cannon                    (Yet to be used, but spell exists)

\- Extreme Negative Earth + Venom Spell : (Name Censored) (+Reaction : Caster Name, this is just sadistic.)                         [Such a combination will actually be used in the story. Thus, the name is censored]

\- Supreme Storm, Earth and Fire (Spell) : Heed My Call (This Is A Warcraft 3 Quote)

 

 

There is a connection between elementals and learning elemental magic, of course. In general, being an ‘elementalist’ lends a character access to additional source of elemental spells, greater ability to meld the elements with the element of their chosen elemental, and allows the use of higher-level spells more easily and with less energy consumption as long as said elements are purely of the element their bonded elemental is associated with.

  


Due to MGE’s tendency to use “spritual energy” as a food for monsters, and “Demonic Energy” as monster’s supply for spells, the exact wording for what the spell energy for humans is may change, or quite accidentally vary wildly; additionally, I’m considering making it so that a human’s spirit energy production is directly affecting their “mana” pool, though isn’t the exclusive or even main component of it, so yes - guys have an unfair advantage as mages over girls (a small one unless they’re regularly banging a monster). The doubt I have with this is that both MGE and Wicked Deity are in a way somewhat sexist settings that assume human women suck, and that’d be making it worse. However, be merry - this also means the most powerful characters in the world are mostly women, even if they’re monster ones.

  
  
  


Last, but not least, is the “spiritual energy” itself. It may seem confusing to some. In Kenkou Cross’ MGE, this is basically the bond between most monsters and their husbands - monsters find spiritual energy empowering and a delicious meal, so they’re additionally prompted to fuck humans as if their bodies weren’t already pretty much set up for doing so. It’s also the reason why monstergirls are either bisexual or straight - females can’t produce spirit energy, they have a set amount of it that can only get restored by draining it from the surroundings (thus, a female in a demonic land can turn into a monster by absorbing demonic energy instead of spiritual energy).

 

In Wicked Deity alone, this concept is explained by differences in the genders’ ability to ‘bring life’, subtly twisted to suit the setting. Specifically, women possess a limited amount of egg cells which directly connects them to a limited and statis spirit energy resource. Thus, women are at most ‘corruptible snacks’ to monsters when it comes to spirit energy, with a possibility of being changed into monsters afterwards. Men are constant sources of spirit energy and monsters have furthermore been hardwired to perceive them as chosen males as if they were their own, inclining them to feel love towards male humans.

The concept gets further messed up by presence of incubi - men who have accumulated enough demonic energy and had their own spiritual energy production sufficiently “enhanced” and “corrupted” by lots of sex with a monster that they’ve changed into sex machines with superior physical and magical capabilities. Women just turn into monsters instead.

 

Elves and dwarves have an easier time with their females being monsterfied, harder time with their men being changed into Incubi, and Elves at least have a higher chance than humans of men unexpectedly genderbending themselves and becoming monsters rather than Incubi. For this reason, these two species are genuinely in danger of dying out as-they-are from Lilith’s influence as it currently stands. If all that remains from them are monsterified females by the time Lilith (if ever) is able to allow her monsters to birth young male incubi, it stands to reason that incubi born from such monster females will be male half-dwarf or half-elf incubi at best.

 

A couple of a monster and their incubus become quite dependent on each other, but can also supply each other with most of the energy needed for survival just by continuously having sex. This effect is present to a much lesser extent in Wicked Deity, particularly on the incubus’ side, but it still persists - an incubus who has frequent enough sex requires less food and sleep than before.

 

In short, there’ll be a lot of explaining on spiritual energy in the actual story, but here’s what you need to know :

\- Men produce it and release it along with their semen. Thus, if a monster can get a human male to orgasm, they generally get a chance to feed on their spiritual energy.

 

\- Some monsters feed on it specifically; however, some monsters can’t extract it naturally and either don’t or have to do it for spells - mostly low end monsters that DON’T feed on it specifically (blue slimes, goblins). The succubi demonic energy present in all monsters still allows for a certain exchange of spirit and demonic energy, but it’s not noticeable when compared to monsters with greater amounts of magical/quasimagical power.

 

\- Females have a set amount of spiritual energy related to the amount of possibly impregnable egg cells they possess. Thus, older women are actually *easier* to turn into monsters, but so are little girls.

 

\- A man’s spiritual energy can get “corrupted” by repeatedly having sex with a monster as he absorbs that monster’s demonic energy. Combination of having your spiritual energy sufficiently corrupted and absorbing a monster’s demonic energy enough turns a male into an incubus; said male is producing more spiritual energy, is physically superior, has greater aptitude for magic, and his spiritual energy is tastier and more filling to the monster who completed his transformation. The downside is the human’s new insane sex drive, made so he becomes somewhat inclined to do almost nothing but have sex with his new “wife” with breaks for eating and sleeping (of which he requires less now, thanks to ascending above human status and partially feeding off his wife’s demonic energy). What makes it even worse (depending on attitude), some monsters have way to change you into an incubus AND enslave you extra-fast. Note an average man changed into an incubus is still likely to be much weaker than his monster partner. A man having regular sex with a monster experiences those changes to a limited degree, but an actual incubus ascension is still a significant jump, even if it was done slowly.

A man doesn’t change much physically from the transformation; he may be fitter and healthier if he was unfit before, and gain small cosmetic body changes that make him alike in a small degree, or mark him as taken by, the woman who completed his transformation (ex. “tattoos”, small eye color changes, small hair color changes, small inhuman traits (very rare; includes demonic horns, claws, scales on a specific part of body; is till very subtle, easily hideable, and unless the man has horns he usually passes for a human man extremely easily).

 

\- An Incubus’ demonic energy production is heightened; also, the monster girl’s and the incubus’ affinity for one another increase; since all monstergirls became a lot closer to one another in the previous years of Lilith’s rule, beings of the same kind or type/family as the monstergirl that changed the man into an incubi could also benefit from this increased affinity, to less and less significant extents;; generally monsters outside the said monstergirl’s “family” (meant as in a group of monstergirl types) would only benefit from an incubus’ increased energy production, and not from a better taste or the energy itself being more nutritious as a creature with an actual affinity to an incubus would.

 

\- Due to a “developed taste” for a male she’s repeatedly engaged in coitus with, as well as the increased affinity mentioned in the point above, most monstergirls are eventually drawn to a single man, who becomes what is generally called their “husband.” (Some monsters have different names for the same concept) Many monsters are fiercely loyal to their husbands and will refuse to have sex with anyone else, to the point of finding other sources of spirit energy in other men distasteful. Some are also very jealous about their husbands, though others are willing to share occassionally if that makes the husband happy. However, in general, said monstergirl is so into the so-called “husband” that she’ll deplete his sexual energy completely during the day; some pairs are even unlikely to do anything other than sex during the day, especially if the male is already an incubus.

 

\- The process of picking a husband differs between monster types and individual monsters; some don’t even think about it but may eventually end up in such a relationship; others try different men until they find the one they like; finally some only go with one partner throughout their entire lifes.

 

\- Tragedies happen; sometimes, a monstergirl dies separately of her incubus (and vice versa). The tragedy might be a bit greater for the incubus - they’re cursed with a heightened sex drive and most monstergirl’s won’t touch someone so marked by another. However, a monstergirl’s feeling of attachment towards a man she loves are also great; many go into a mourning that nearly completely kills their sex drive and they can even remain celibate for the rest of their (subsequently short for their species) lives. Sometimes, a monstergirl is naturally inclined or manages to make it through the tragedy somehow through her personal strength; they generally don’t seek serious relationships for a time. Losing a husband is one of the ways for certain monsters to truly die; they lose will to live and thus, can no longer suport an unnaturaly long lifespan.

 

\- The demonic energy and spiritual energy flow the most freely and naturally between participants during vaginal penetration and such an act feels the best and most natural for virtually all monsters; anal penetration decreases both flows of energy, while oral generally only provides the monstergirl with spirit energy sustenance to almost the exact same level as vaginal penetration, but only in some specific cases the demonic energy flows back into the human; the 69 position does provide a flow similar to the usual sex, but the demonic’s energy injection into the male participant is smaller than in case of vaginal penetration (as is the case when the male performs oral sex on the female; given that most dislike to be that selfish as to get one-way oral sex, and are generally turned on enough to jump straight to sex, not many monsters actually request cunnilingus frequently)

 

\- The demonic energy of one monstergirl acts as a marker. “This is my man.” Some use different types of marking as well, but it’s the most visible and sensed one. Monstergirls generally don’t try to steal the men off one another unless they met him around the same time or the marking has just begun; this is both instinctual and a matter of ethics. Some are fine sharing, though, and harems do exist. The bicorn, however, is the only monstergirl that revels in sharing her official and beloved “husband”, and most bicorns are created if their partner cheats on an Unicorn in the first place. Some types of monstergirls are more inclined to be jealous than others.

 

\- Some of the above points apply to a lesser extent to monsters originating from (and living in) Zipangu.

 

\- Do notice that humans mostly have no idea how the above mechanism actually works, and it’s never been explained to any of the protagonists up to this point.

 

\- The tentacle horrors’ influence on spiritual and demonic energy is unknown, but Keita’s example proves there may possibly be a corellation..

  


**9\. The Map**

 

Unfortunately, there’s no actual, complete map of the Monster Girl Encyclopedia universe, and the world itself is vaguely defined; sometimes, it seems like there’s only one human kingdom at all. Later in the setting, some country names other than Zipangu started to drop, including Lescatie, which is the country Deruella has corrupted most recently.

 

To match that, in Wicked Deity Deruella also managed to corrupt a country recently, which was the reason for Lucion battling Nemed directly - he was essentially protecting his daughter.

  


In general, Wicked Deity’s world is presented as follows

 

\- Zipangu Region to the far east, it’s a separate continent, joined either by a peninsula or an occassional sea level drop to the enigmatic Mistlands; the Mistlands share it’s unique order of knights with the Cryo Peninsula to the north-west of the main continent.

 

\- The Western Lands, or the Main Continent : Generally, it has three main political regions, one of which is the desert to the far east; two of these are the main kingdoms, currently tied politically into basically a single empire that is unified against the demon lands. Due to small differences between these kingdoms, expect mostly British and secondarily Spanish and German surnames and names to surface amongst humans. There are also smaller noble or prince-controlled lands that the two main kingdoms occassionally wage war with for various reasons; some of these lands are monster-friendly. The specifics may change as I write.

 

\- To the south and south-east of Main Continent, opposite of the Cryolands, lies most of the Demon Realm, including the Forest of Tentacles and such lands. In general, the Demon Realm is an easy place to defend, but not so easy to expand, especially since the Demon’s main offensive force is *busy fucking all the time*.There are military-oriented monsters who try to take things over by force and these form the bulk of the offensive force, but, obviously, they’re at a disadvantage of doing their best not to kill their male opponents. On the other hand, producing enough Dark Elementals helps expand the Demon Realm.

 

\- The vast sea also contains the lands known as the Maelstrom Islands to the southeast of Zipangu and east of the desert lands and the Demon Realm. These aren’t inhabited much. To the southwest of them, there’s the Greenfang Archipelago.  
  
\- It’s possible that there is another continent further south-east, or somewhere west of the main one, but this remains unconfirmed.

 

\- Due to that set-up, most of ports connected with Zipangu are either neighbouring the desert realms, and thus hard to access, or already a part of/dangerously close to the Demon Realm, which makes using them risky. Thus, Order followers attempting to re-educate Zipangu people getting along with monstergirls have gotten increasingly rare over the years.  
  
  


\- Due to the same circumstances, tentacle horrors aren’t common in western lands; they’d find it hard to cross the desert or the Demon Realm.  
  


\- Since the death of Okeanos, much of the sea is more or less monster territory, but it isn’t highly corrupted.  
  


\- I’m bound to leave directions unclear and not even attempt to give names to some cities or regions. I apologize for this; unless I focus hard, I’m a bit bad with these things, and writing while having other things to worry about can already be straining and time-devouring as it is.

  
\- The Mistlands and Cryo Peninsula  won’t be explored *at all* during the storyline of this fic. Only a few mentions will be given. Generally, I’m assuming a weird mix of native American and Eskimo cultures in these lands for now, but do have an idea for what could be happening there after the fic’s main story.  
  


\- Due to world size versus amount of places visited limitations, don’t expect the majority of the monster girls will appear in the story; many, however, will, and I’m willing to add some single scenes with a monstergirl to the story if they don’t change the flow too much (read: practically at all).

 

**9.5. Country Explanation**

 

A) The Twin Kingdoms of Weinga and Malvas  
There’s little separating the so-called Twin Kingdoms these days after generations of more progressive unity under Church and Order’s partial control; these days, the Twin Kingdoms represent the apex of human civilization and are the strongest religious and military force in the world, unless one counts the Demon Realm of course. Together they occupy the vast majority of the continent, mostly the central and western parts of it. There are certain language and naming differences between the two countries; in comparison to the real world, most of people with German and Dutch-like surnames would come from Weinga, whereas the people with Spanish, Italian and Portuguese-sounding names and surnames would come from Malvas. It’s not a rule, but many of the escapees from Danann settled in Weinga; thus, people bearing English-sounding names and surnames also frequently are of Weingan citizenship. Conall and Deryn’s parents are examples of Danann-descendent immigrants settling in Weinga. One of Keita’s grandparents comes from Malvas.  
There’s also a clear differentiation in the class system between Weinga and Malvas, though it is dissipating slowly as lower-class people from Weinga rarely have any trouble emigrating to Malvas in search of a better life. Weinga has more classical caste system, with serfs and peasants being at the very bottom; there are also very rare instances of slavery in extreme circumstances. There are also several cases of citizen classes and two ranks of nobility.  
In Malvas, you’re either a foreigner, with no rights in the country whatsoever except for personal freedom; a commoner, who owns the rights to a small part of land or is allowed to live in it and work in it in return for a large cut of the profits by a noble; a citizen, who has full-blown rights and generally forms the bulk of society; or finally a part of nobility or royalty. Naturally, the Serfs of Weinga have lately took advantage of becoming foreginers or even commoners in the land of Malvas with little to no difficulty and as such the two countries have been in constant negotiations on how to best solve such a problem.  
  
B) The Province of Danann  
Once a full-fledged country known as the Flatharate of Danann, occupying much of the south-western lands of the main continent, Danann was the last country that the previous Demon Lord lead a full-on assault. Currently, the once quite powerful country is in tatters and spread between factions of Church-sympathizers, monster-sympathizers, and one of two large centers of belief in the King of Fangs. Many people fled the country during the wars with the previous demon lord; Conall and Deryn’s parents fled to Weinga, while Keita’s grandparent fled all the way to Zipangu.  
  
C) Free State of Ssalg-Cynomys  
A country occupying eastern lands of the main continent, including part of the savvannas and deserts between the Twin Kingdoms and the Emirate on one side and the Demon Realm on the other side, Free State of Ssalg-Cynomys is a land of many descended cultures that decided to exist outside of the Church regime; many more freedoms are permitted and the country is actually free due to their sheer trading potential, having access to the sea, mines, and the materials and plants from outskirts of the Demon Realm (where, unlike the Church, they’re met with far less distress on the part of the monsterkind). However, at the same time, they cannot risk a full-blown war with the Twin Kingdoms and as such if an Order agent is on a mission, they generally won’t be distracted or stopped in any way by the Free Estate officials. This country is known in Zipangu for its production of glass, and they constantly call it the “Glass Country” there, a clear pun on the first part of the name.  
  
D) The Emirate of Ahra  
The Emirate covers whatever of the desert isn’t taken by the Free State and a small part of the Mistlands further to the north, where they mostly employ slaves for work. The Emirate has in past engaged in wars against both the Triumvirate and the Kingdom of Malvas; the Emirate obtained many slaves from these wars and is, in effect, the only country where slavery is an important part of the system.   
  
E) The Triumvirate of Avoriomont  
The Triumvirate is a country located in a rather unfavorable position in the current world; they’re close to lands in the Demon Realm that are rich in the elements of water and wind, resulting in a *much* colder climate than the other countries in the central continent. Despite this, the people of Avoriomont are brave, strong-willed and determined, allowing them to retain their freedom so far. Avoriomont has a strong identification as a nation but no centralized government; in truth, each of the three official highest members of the “ruling council” all have different attitudes towards monsters. However, Avoriomont *does* have racist tendencies - except in different region, it’s applied to different people : certain types of monsters can be accepted more than others, similarly certain nations of humans are more liked than others. Avoriomont and Danann have the highest rate of uncorrupted elves amongst the citizens of all the countries, although they’re smaller than Malvas and Ssalg that have a similar amount of them. If the Demon Real and Twin Kingdoms weren’t so occupied with one another, Avoriomont’s freedom would be forfeit.  
  
Avoriomont has a culture similar to many European-Slavic countries, and the names of people reflect that. Avoriomont also is one of the larger centers of the belief in King of Fangs and humans that follow the ideals of Deity’s Fall.  
  
F) The Leidang of Virga Plateau.  
Situated right between the Twin Kingdoms and the Mistlands and Cryo Peninsula, The Leidang is a country that is oddly war-like for the small amount of outside conflicts it has. The people are even more willful and strong than these of Avoriomont and the nations share a grudging respect due to the fact that, if the Twin Kingdoms wanted to overtake them, they may be their only hope of allies save for the monsterkind.   
In terms of language, Leidang names and surnames are the closest to Scandinavian naming traditions.  
In terms of relation to monsters, due to their attitudes towards health and strength all Leidang people have a positive view on monsters; the one thing they’re wary of in human-monster relations is the lack of sons, which is seen as a great disadvantage in their society. Interestingly, due to an odd fetishism perhaps, the members of giant-related monster races are completely free of any sort of racism, despite frequent wars that Leidang had with Old Giants under the rule of previous Monster Lords. Leidang has the highest amount of uncorrupted Dwarves amongst its citizens. If Lilith manages to overcome the “no sons” problems, Leidang will most likely immediately ally itself with the Demon Realm, eager to wage war against Malvas and Weinga.  
  
G) The Mistlands and the Cryo Peninsula.  
  
The northernmost parts of the Main Continent, the Mistlands cover most of the territory further north compared to the Leidang and they’re a very alien, uncharted territory. There may be new non-human races hiding there, and nobody save for a single order of knights, some eremites from the Leidang, worshippers of the King of Fangs and the toughest of dwarves dare to travel these lands. There’s a decent chance an entirely new monster culture also started budding there, and there are rumours of more than one powerful entity, including an Elemental Lord, having an interest in those…

  
H) The Land of Zipangu.  
  
A second, much smaller “continent” to the northeast of the main one, Zipangu is a land of mysteries to people living on the other continent. While the acceptance rate for most monsters is extremely high, there are also more quirky monsters, ones capable of killing a person without as much guilt and regret as the mainland monsters would; in the case of an entire race having much more violent tendencies than usual, these creatures, while technically still infected with the demonic energy of Lilith, are called “monstrosities” and not “Monsters”.  
  
I) The Demon Realm.  
  
Far from a completely united land, humans simply don’t know the politics of the monsterkind to call it any better. The Demon Realm is the sum of lands completely or nigh-completely under the control of monsters. Because of the incredible amount of demonic energy present, and the corruption of elements themselves, Demon Realm has an incredibly high defensive power that the Church forces nor the Twin Kingdom armies are able to penetrate. People who survive quests to the Demon Lands - with ‘survive’ referring to ‘return from mentally intact’ most of the time - are often perceived as heroes and gain great fame if the quest becomes widely known.

  


**10\. Other Miscellanous Changes**

  1.             The third daughter of Lilith is not the Queen of Hearts, and the “wonderland” doesn’t exist. Monsters form the “Wonderland” either do not exist or are unique specimen. This is mostly the result of there already being a small list of Lilith’s daughters prepared when I was beginning to plan and write the story, which was ironically just before the Wonderland started to be created in regular MGE.It is possible for one of the later daughters of Lilith to assume the mantle, but the Wonderland would likely have to be handled differently.
  2.             There’s a lot less Spiritual Realms than in MGE. Generally, recognizable places are “Physical/Human Realm/Plane”, “Heaven”, “Fairy Realm”, and “Unknown Afterlives”. Lilith and even some of her daughters and various gods/demigods potentially posses their own realms outside of the Human Physical Realm but they won’t be mentioned often.
  3.             The suggested potential effect of Monster and Human being able to ignore aging and various physical needs such as food through simply having sex is lessened, although many monsters can certainly persist on spirit energy of their husband alone. The husband receives the benefit of not requiring as much food, rest, or sleep through being rejuvenated by sex, but they do not serve as a perpetuum mobile.
  4.             Most beings are mortal in some ways, and prolonging lifespan isn’t quite as easy as in the later incarnations of MGE. Lilith’s ascension to godhood might’ve rendered her ageless, but her mate is still mortal, as are her daughters. As members of the Succubi family, Lilim can prolong their lives further through continuous sex, and already have a natural lifespan of centuries if not millenia.
  5.             Pandemonium doesn’t exist.
  6.              Several monster-types are not common yet/are suggested as potential plot points for the future.
  7.             The Mist Continent is arranged differently.
  8.             There are no Chaos Demons
  9.               Monsters that are copies of Druidic or Geodeva forms do not exist in monster form.




End file.
